


hay

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Из комментариев в черновиках: Мне все равно никто не поверит, но я написала зарисовочку и в ней никто не умер.ФлКл, Торин сам пришел.А песни нет, потому что это пришло из полусна.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 6





	hay

Колючее сено царапает кожу и нестерпимо тяжело открывать слипающиеся глаза. Они валяются на душном сеновале, пылинки пляшут в лучах, пробивающихся сквозь щели между старыми досками и с улицы слышится неумолкающий стрекот кузнечиков. Фили лениво приоткрывает один глаз и щурится от яркого солнца. Он приподнимается, ища брата, который тут же находится совсем рядом, лежащий чуть ли не лицом в сено с блаженной харей.  
Фили не может сдержаться и начинает смеяться. Просто от того, что ему хорошо и его Кили рядом, недовольно отрывает свою голову от колючей душистой подушки и выжидающе смотрит на него - ждет, когда брат расскажет.  
Старший все еще смеется, притягивая Кили на себя и тот послушно заползает ему на грудь, в наглую закидывая ногу на брата, и Фили нежно его целует. Оба щурятся от яркого света и глубоко вдыхают аромат сухих луговых трав.  
\- Милота, - мрачный голос вырывает их из ленивой летней дремы и они подскакивают, испуганно смотря в сторону источника звука. Торин, скрестив руки на груди, хмурится пару секунд, но теплый взгляд быстро его выдает и он уже не скрывает улыбки.  
Дядя кивает своим племянникам и выходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
